Chance Encounter
by STAPLEgirls
Summary: A simple day and a chance meeting that sent two very different people spiraling into the innevitable deep into an uncontrollable thing called Love. 16!80 x 26!59
1. Chapter 1

K-Chan: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey~! and Welcome to our new Story! Yet another 8059 fic XD

Kayla: HELLO HELLO! Yeah we know, we promised we would write a sequel to the twins fic, and well will. (If you haven't read you should! Also, be sure to read 'Within a Week' which we wrote with our friend Random) We just really wanted to work on this story since it's going to be a a few chapters long.

K-Chan: Yup~ I think I wanted to the most . since... my 8059 muse has been pushing for it and bringing up so many fun Ideas~ and... I liked the idea of a Collage Student Gokudera since I'm heading into collage myself, not to mention it's fun to write : P

Kayla: Ohhh trust me... my own muse is enjoying this VERY much. Yamamoto getting to play with an older Gokudera? :3 THIS is a dream come true for my minds Inner-Yamamoto.

K-Chan: Heh~ ok~ wow... I've been playing Bel too much . got me stuck into ~ing occasionally...

Kayla: HAHA! Well, maybe that just means we might have to let your Inner-Bel out somewhere in this fic...hmmm maybe in the twins one as well... *Brain starts plotting about royal froggies.* Hehehehehe~

K-Chan: Hmm~ yeah~ we should at some point~ oooooh~ FroggyMaleMomma? XD

Kayla *Nod* Yes, yes indeed. Anyway time for the Disclaimer?

K-Chan: Ah! Right! I shall do it then~ We in no way Own Reborn or the fun fun fun characters that Fangirls love to pair~ Those would belong to the Brilliant Akira Amano~

* * *

Yamamoto had gotten home from school, and because his dad had to go somewhere, he was currently looking over his family sushi place, waiting on the customers. It was fairly quiet with only a few people there, all having already been served. He was currently cleaning the counter waiting on another to enter and order.

Gokudera yawned a bit as he walked along the quiet street. His classes had just ended and he was looking for a place to order something quick and head on home to get to work on that day's assignment. It was going to be a long night and he had limited time for sleep as it was, he wanted to get started as soon as possible so he could finish as soon as possible. He glanced up and noticed the sign for Takesushi, sushi was quick he knew so he headed inside and looked around a moment before heading up to the counter to order.

Yamamoto looked up from cleaning when he saw the door open. 'Ah! He seems rather interesting.' He thought as he got ready to take his order. "Hello! Welcome to Takesushi! Please, tell me your order, and please have a seat while I prepare it." Yamamoto smiled at the customer, who he couldn't help but find a bit cute.

"Ah?" Gokudera looked up to see the younger boy at the counter, waiting for his order to be made. "Ah, I'll have that and that and one of those" He said as he pointed out what he wanted before he pulled a silver strand of hair behind one ear and readjusted his glasses.

"Okay then, coming right up!" Yamamoto got out what was needed and started to prepare the sushi, pulling a few tricks his dad had taught him, unconsciously showing off for the customer that he couldn't help watch. "This is your first time here, are you from the local college nearby?"

"Hmm?" Gokudera looked up from checking to make sure his papers and supplies were still in his bag before he nodded, watching as the other worked. "Yeah it's about a 10 minute walk from here and I was on my way home. Are you the owner's son?" He asked looking a bit curious after he swept another lock of his hair behind his ear, it having fallen in his face as he was checking his things.

"Ahaha! I figured as much, and yes, I am his son, normally I would be at baseball practice, but a few days a week I help out here when Dad has work." Yamamoto explained as he finished fixing up the sushi. "Here you go, the last one you ordered is something I don't have to make too often so let me know what you think okay?"

"Ah. Guess that is good then." Gokudera replied before taking the sushi and heading over to a seat in the corner and pulled out some of his work, he figured he might as well get some of the easy stuff out of the way while he ate. Gokudera pulled a hair-tie off of his wrist and tied his hair back in a small pony-tail as he ate and worked on a math assignment, his seat easily seen from the counter where Yamamoto had given him his food.

Yamamoto cleaned up the area as he absentmindedly watched the new customer eat and study. "Ah!" He suddenly noticed that he had not ordered a drink and not knowing what the other liked, fixed him some water and took it over to him. "Here, in case you get thirsty while you work." He makes sure to place it a bit away from the others work so it won't spill.

"Hmm?" He glanced up from his work at the younger boy before he gave a nod of thanks. "Thanks, I just started to realize I forgot a drink." He said glancing down at his paper again and doing a quick calculation before writing down the answer. When he finished he gave a slight smile without glancing back up at the boy "You did well on the last thing I ordered, it was fine. The whole meal was alright." He said in reference to what Yamamoto had said earlier about the last item he had ordered.

"Ah! Really, it really tasted okay?" Yamamoto asked excitedly as he subconsciously sat on the other side of the table. "Ah... So anyway what are you working on? Oh! I didn't introduce myself! I am Yamamoto Takeshi!"

"Ah, nice to meet you, I'm Gokudera Hayato, and it did." Gokudera replied with a slight nod "Hmm? Just a math assignment, I figured I'd get my easy and quick assignments out of the way while I ate. I have a pretty big assignment that requires the use of my laptop to do when I get home" He added showing papers that definitely _weren't_ easy for the average person.

"AH! Wow, I am having trouble passing my math course... this looks like something a scientist or something would need!" Yamamoto said amazed as he looked at the worksheet. "You must be studying to be something very professional!"

"Hmm? Having trouble with math? What grade?" Gokudera replied as he finished the worksheet and was looking at Yamamoto again. "I might be able to help you if you want" He said before glancing at his watch and noticing the time. "Ah, but I gotta go, I think I'll start stopping occasionally. Since the food is good" He added the last bit with a slight smile as he pulled all his stuff together and put it back in his bag before getting up.

"I am in my first year of high school, and really? You would help me with it?" Yamamoto asked excitedly. "Oh that's great I really need the help! And, I am really glad that you enjoyed the food."

"Yeah, if you need help and if I'm here and not working on my own stuff, I wouldn't mind" Gokudera replied as he hoists his bag on his back. "See ya later" He said before he made his way out the door and headed towards his apartment after lighting up a cigarette from his favorite brand.

"Okay thanks a lot! See you later!" Yamamoto smiled and waved bye, not realizing that he was watching the silver haired boy until he was out of view, having completely ignored the three new customers waiting to have him take their order.


	2. Chapter 2

Kayla: Hello and welcome to the second chapter! We hope you like reading it as much as we liked writing it!

K-Chan: Indeed we do~! ...AH! CLOW! QUICK! LOOK BEHIND THE READER! LOOK!

Kayla: HUH! WHAT IS IT! *Looks and stares inshock.*

K-Chan: IT'S... IT'S... IT RAN AWAY! I THINK IT WAS YOUR SON!

Kayla: *sigh* It was... that bear jsut won't stay put... oh well.

K-Chan: Mm... I heard he had a brother too... ShotaCat...

Kayla: He does, but maybe we should get to the fic before they come back... Disclaimer time?

K-Chan: Ah yeah... um... is it your turn this time?

Kayla: Okay I will then~ Reborn and all it's characters belong to Amano-sensei, we jsut like to play with them in nice fun fangirl like ways. 

* * *

It had been two weeks since Yamamoto had first met the college student, and now regular customer, at the restaurant. He had been working more lately, and wasn't sure why, though his dad had seemed to have also noticed it and was praising him for the help.

Gokudera was again heading to the sushi shop where he had met the owner's son. It was close and the Sushi was good so he had truly become a regular, he wondered if the boy usually worked as much as he had seen him working, always on duty when Gokudera came each day. His thoughts were wandering too; he had yet another assignment due the next day, a program that dealt with a favorite activity of the students. He was mulling over what he would do the assignment on when the familiar sign came into view, it had begun to rain so he hurried to enter the store and get some food and some light work done, maybe even helping out Yamamoto a bit too.

Yamamoto looked up from the counter and saw the slightly wet customer enter, "Ah! Hello again Gokudera! Want me to fix the usual?" Yamamoto asked, as he smiled happily at his favorite customer.

Gokudera shook himself slightly before glancing over at Yamamoto through his wet hair "You know already, don't you?" He replied pulling his wet bangs out of his face before he headed over to his usual seat, immediately taking out his light homework and getting to work so he could finish before heading home.

"Ahaha! Right I will get right on it!" Yamamoto nodded as he started preparing the meal for the other, Having prepared it so many times, he had gotten used to making the more difficult part of the meal. "Here ya go Gokudera, hope you enjoy it!"

"Mm. Let's see if you got even better" Gokudera said accepting the food before turning back to his work. He worked as he ate, able to solve problems quite quickly despite their levels of difficulty and complication. "Need any help today?" He asked as per usual when he had nearly finished his own work and finished up the sushi.

"Ah! Sure if you don't mind! After you eat and finish your work my dad should be back! Let me know when you are done okay?" Yamamoto smiled as he went back to work, watching Gokudera finish up his homework.

Gokudera nodded "Alright, then I'll finish up" he replied before setting to work once more so as to finish his work up. He took a little while longer before he finished and got up heading to pay and to tell Yamamoto he could help.

"Ah? All done?" Yamamoto asks as he accepts the money and begins to take off his apron, "Just let me tell Dad I am done for the day, we can study in my room like the other day since it's a bit busy down here again okay? Meet me up there in a few minutes." He then went into the back to let his dad know.

"Alright, see you there" Gokudera replied as he went back to put his stuff back in his bag before heading up to wait for him. As he waited he glanced around the room, before when he had been up in the younger boy's room he had not really had a chance to look around. Looking around then he could tell that the boy was seriously dedicated to one of the sports he really had no taste for. He had never gotten much into sports or such, always had been a sort of Science Geek and a bit of a gaming or computer type, always more interested as to what was on his computer screen or happening on his consol. Never really interested in the Jocks or the Cheerleaders, who won or who lost, things like that.

Yamamoto, after getting the okay from his dad, quickly cleaned himself of the fish smell and hurried to his room to study with Gokudera, "Okay Gokudera! I'm ready to study!" He smiled as he bounced excitedly into his room and sat down next to Gokudera, pulling out his homework as he did.

"Hn… You're excited" Gokudera said, already in his glasses and ponytail look as he glanced over at Yamamoto. "I'm only helping you with your homework, so why are you?" He asked from behind his glasses as he leaned forward to be able to see what Yamamoto was doing better and to be able to help more easily.

"Ah? But Gokudera is such a good tutor, of course I am happy about this!" Yamamoto smiled and showed Gokudera what he needed to work on now. "This is what I don't understand, the teacher tried to explain but I just couldn't get it." Yamamoto smiled as he looked up at Gokudera, unknowingly liking how he looked with his hair like that.

Gokudera snorted before he looked over what Yamamoto showed him, rolling through the formula in his mind before he leaned over and tried to explain the problem to the younger boy. "Get it now?" He asked once he was finished explaining it and looked over at the other while he waited for his answer.

Yamamoto looked over the completed problem for a second before replying. "Ah! I get this part, and this part, but the end part is a bit confusing still." He pointed to the part that he was having trouble with as he looked up at Gokudera.

"Hn, easy. " He replied before he went through the problem again, trying to explain the parts the younger boy didn't understand a bit better than he had the first time. "Is it any clearer now?" He asked leaning back a bit as he ran a hand through his ponytailed hair and adjusted his glasses. Once he had done that he leaned forward again to his earlier position so he could explain again if needed.

"Ah! I think I've got this one now! Thanks Gokudera!" Yamamoto smiled happily as he worked on the next few like it, before coming to another problem he had difficulty with. "What about this one? How does it work?"

"Hmm?" Gokudera glanced at the problem and sighed slightly. "Simple." He then went on to explain how that problem worked, careful to keep it understandable and easy to memorize. "Do you understand everything now?" He asked as he pulled his hand through his ponytail again and adjusted his glasses once more.

"OH! I get it now!" Yamamoto smiles, patting Gokudera's shoulder as if saying thanks. "You are really helpful Gokudera! Ahaha! I'm really glad that you help me out so much!"

"Hn. Well someone has to make it understandable to you." Gokudera replied before he glanced around the room again. "Hn… you like baseball, right…?" He asked shifting slightly to be more comfortable, knowing he was most likely going to be there for another hour or so helping the younger boy. It was part of the reason why he did his work as he ate, so he'd have a little time before he needed to go home and set to work on assignments and other things he was doing on the side for a little extra money.

"Ah? Yes! I love playing it! I'm pretty good I think, though the others on my team say I am better than them, but I don't know about that..." Yamamoto said enthusiastically as he started telling Gokudera all about his latest winning game.

"Mm" Gokudera replied leaning on the table, cheek in palm as he nodded occasionally to what Yamamoto was saying. Really… he had absolutely no interest in what Yamamoto was talking about, sure it was interesting to learn a little more about the younger boy but… he really held no interest in sports of any sort with perhaps an exception in archery but that was it. Absentmindedly he began to doodle on a random piece of paper, a simple yet interestingly detailed sketch of a cat, his own cat to be exact, as the other boy spoke.

"...and then I hit a home run, bringing our players all home, and we got 3 more runs!" Yamamoto smiled as he continued to ramble about it not noticing that Gokudera was ignoring him for the most part. "Has Gokudera ever played before? Ah! That's a cute drawing Gokudera!"

"Hmm?" Gokudera blinked and looked up, faintly annoyed at being disturbed from his drawing, the cat only half finished. He was really one to get annoyed when he was broken from his drawing focus in the middle of a picture and that was just what Yamamoto had done. "What did you say?" He asked, having not heard the full statement while drawing.

"Ah! Haha! You got so into drawing you forgot to listen!" Yamamoto laughed obliviously, and looks over Gokudera's shoulder at the picture again, "Mind if I watch you finish drawing it? You draw really well Gokudera! You really do have a lot of nice talents don't you?"

"Mm… I don't get what's so interesting about watching someone draw but whatever… just don't make too much noise…" Gokudera replied as he let go of his slight annoyance once he had focused on his drawing once more. He worked silently gradually editing and adding to the picture before it became a beautiful thumbnail picture of his little Ocicat, Uri. He leaned back once he was finished and stared at it a bit, making sure everything was accurate, down to the finest details.

"Hmm? It's because Gokudera seems to like it a lot, and is so good at it!* Yamamoto smiled happily, "And it seems like you have the same passion for it that I do for baseball!" He continued to watch until he had finished. "Wow! It's amazing Gokudera!"

"Hmm? It's just a rough sketch, it's nothing" Gokudera replied with a small shrug before stretching "Mmm… anything else you need help on?" he asked after glancing at the clock, he only had 10 minutes left but he figured he could help out a little bit longer if the younger boy needed it.

"Ah! Could you help me work on this report?" Yamamoto asks as he holds up a paper that looks like it had barely been started. "I just can't seem to figure out how to write any of the info."

"Ah… ok… what is it supposed to be about?" Gokudera asked, leaning forward once more. 'Looks like tonight is going to be an all-nighter…' he thought as he waited for the other to tell him a bit so that he could help him out. He was glad to have a stop to the baseball chatter for a little bit.

"Okay, it has to be about the first three chapters of this book, and first two of this one..." Yamamoto began explaining what all the paper was about and what parts were confusing him. "Will you be able to help me for this Gokudera?"

Gokudera nodded as Yamamoto showed what he needed help with. "Yeah, here." he said as he leaned forward and attempted to explain what Yamamoto didn't understand. "Does that make sense now?"

"Oh! Yes! I understand it now thanks!" Yamamoto smiled happily as he started writing it out carefully, asking Gokudera for advice as he went along until he was finished. "Will Gokudera read over it for me to make sure it's okay?'

"Alright." Gokudera replied before he skimmed through the paper, nodding occasionally. He finished going through the paper and handed it back "That looks pretty good now. Now I need to head back, have an all-nighter ahead of me, should get started," he said before he stood up giving a small groan after being in the same position for so long. He stretched fully and rolled his shoulders a bit though they held their usual stiffness and knots, accumulated through the stress of study among other things.

"Oh okay, thank you very much for the help again Gokudera!" Yamamoto smiled as he puts his finished work away. "Good luck with what you have to do! Want me to help you gather up your things?"

"If you want to…" Gokudera replied pulling his stuff together and getting ready to leave, he was definitely going to have to pull an all-nighter that night. It was already so late.

"Okay!" Yamamoto nods and starts helping him to pack everything up, accidentally causing something to fall under the table. "I think this is everything Gokudera, hope your work goes well."

Gokudera nodded, not even noticing the thing that fell under the table, in too much of a hurry. "You better be doing well in school, Baseball idiot." He said before he shifted his stuff in his arms and headed out. "See you another time." He said over his shoulder as he went down to the store and out into the cold rain, heading on home.

"Okay, see you later Gokudera!" Yamamoto smiled as he watched Gokudera leave, having made that a subconscious habit of his. He stretched out his legs and accidentally kicked something from under the table, "Ah? What is this?" He opened it up to see it was Gokudera's pocket-calendar, and noticed something important marked on one of the days of the coming week, "Oh! I wonder why he didn't say anything? I will have to plan something for him... though it will be small..." He then carefully put the calendar in a safe place to return it next time they saw each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Kayla: Welcome readers! We hope you like the third chapter; we worked really hard to get it done for Gokudera's B-day, so please enjoy reading it! OH! And we have a special guest writer who helped us by writing Mukuro for the first part of the fic.

Miki: Ello peoplez! ^_^

K-Chan: Hi~ everyone and yes! we did try hard to get this done and we really hope you enjoy it! Though it should be known next chapter will be a bit delayed, right Kayla?

Kayla: Right! For two reasons actually, one being that we want to work on the sequel to our twins' fic. The other being that from the 16th until the afternoon/evening of the 19th, I will be away at AWA (Anime Weekend Atlanta, IF ANY OF OUR READERS ARE GOING TO BE THERE AND YOU SEE A RATHER SHORT AMERICA COSPLAYER GLOMP ME AND SAY HI!) but don't worry as soon as those two tasks are complete we will get to work on the next chapter.

K-Chan: Yes... TT^TT soooo mean Kayla... advertising that when I can't go and receive glomps with you... CURSE BEING ALL THE WAY UP HERE IN NEW YORK STATE! *pout* anyway, Miki have any words or comments she'd like to add?

Miki: ...I don't know...Oh! Mukuro rulez! Though a lot of others do too...

Kayla: Yes we do all love the pineapple, and I'm sorry, but trust me I would trade states with you in a minute K-Chan. To make up for it you get disclaimer?

K-Chan: Ok... *still pouting* anyway Disclaimer! Neither the characters in this Fic or Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belong to us, that would be the awesome Akira Amano-sensei whom many Fangirls most likely worship for giving us such a Slashable Shounen Series 3!

* * *

Tsuna was walking along with Mukuro as they discussed their friend's birthday that happened to be on that very day. He was determined to try to make it one of the better birthdays his friend had. "So what should we do? Balloons, surprise party, usual birthday stuff or should we- oh… isn't this the place he mentioned was his usual stopping place after classes?" He said as he noticed they were currently in front of Takesushi. "Hey! Let's go in! Gokudera said they had incredible sushi here!" He asked looking over at his friend.

Mukuro continued to look straight ahead, "Fine, it's not like I have better things to do," he said sarcastically. As they walked into Takesushi he thought about the previous question Tsuna had asked. "I think we should throw a surprise party. Kufufu! I think I'm going to get him cigarettes," Mukuro said smiling quite evilly.

Tsuna nodded "Surprise party is what it'll be then… and of course you would think of cigarettes as a good present for him… though he does smoke a lot…" he said trailing off as he followed Mukuro inside and looked around. "So where do you want to sit? Or do we order first…?" He said aloud as he was thinking about if they were to sit down or not.

Yamamoto looked up to see two new customers had entered the restaurant, "Oh! Hello and welcome to Takesushi, please come on in and request your order!" He smiled happily at them and gestured for them to come to the counter.

After Mukuro heard Yamamoto he turned to his friend Tsuna, "Kufufu! There's your answer." He said as he walked up to the counter pondering what to order. "What are you getting?" Mukuro questioned Tsuna.

"Ah… umm… I think… that, that, and that," Tsuna replied as he pointed out a few random dishes, the last one ironically the same as Gokudera usually got. "Are you getting the same, Mukuro?" He asked with a curious tilt of his head.

Mukuro considered Tsuna's question for awhile before he replied, "Kufufu! Why not? I'll leave my poor stomach in your hands." He looked around Takesushi due to boredom before he turned back to Tsuna, rather bored looking, "Where are have Gokudera's surprise party?"

"Okay coming right up!" Yamamoto smiled as he started preparing their orders, he suddenly stopped upon hearing Gokudera's name, "Excuse me, but would you happen to mean Gokudera Hayato, the one who comes in here regularly?" he asked curiously.

"Aww come ooooon, I don't choose that badly!" Tsuna replied making a face before thinking a moment "I wonder if Hibari-Kun would like this place…" He then blinked at the mention of his friend's Full name. "Ah, yeah. He told us this place had good sushi and we ended up at the front of your store so we decided to try it" He said with a smile before blinking "Ah! Could you be the High School Student he's been helping with homework?" He asked curiously as he looked at Yamamoto.

"You do more often than not." Mukuro muttered with a small smirk on his face.

"Ah! Yes, that is me. My name is Yamamoto Takeshi, nice to meet you." Yamamoto smiled as he introduced himself, "I hope you don't mind that I heard your conversation, but I was wondering id you needed any help with Gokudera's party?"

"Mukuroooooo I do not!" Tsuna complained as he heard his friend's remark before he looked back at Yamamoto. "Ah… well… we need to figure out where we're holding it and stuff… we got out of class early cuz our teacher knows and likes Gokudera and he wanted us to have time to plan a good party for him, though it was mainly self study anyway… um! I got off track… heh… back to the point, we need to find a place to hold the party and decorations and stuff before Gokudera gets out of class in a few hours…" He said, rambling a bit, as Gokudera, still in class, sneezed a time or two before shaking his head and continuing to work.

Mukuro couldn't resist the urge to tease his friend, "Oh really? I wonder what your guard dog would say about this? Maybe I should call up Hi-"

Yamamoto unintentionally interrupted Mukuro, "AH! You can have it here if you like? I am sure my dad won't mind closing the place to customers a bit early if it is for one of our best customers!" He suggested excitedly.

"Well that's one less thing at least, as soon as we finish eating here we need to head out and buy the supplies and food," Mukuro thought aloud, glad he didn't' have to worry about using his own place.

"Okay then, oh and as far as food goes, my dad and I can supply the sushi, for free of course, for the party! Oh! Speaking of here you go!" Yamamoto told them happily as he handed them their own orders, "I hope you enjoy them."

"Ah! Thanks again! And thanks," Tsuna said first to the letting them use the shop and second as he accepted his sushi.

"Yeah, thanks," Mukuro said as he took his sushi and sat down to eat it.

"No problem at all." Yamamoto nodded at the two of them as he began to clean the counter area to prepare for any other customers to enter before they started preparing for the party.

-Few hours later-

Gokudera walked along his familiar route home, heading towards his usual after school stop. He wondered what Tsuna and Mukuro had to do since they hadn't met him per-usual to walk partway home together, leaving him alone as he headed towards Takesushi, still a little ways away.

Yamamoto was smiling happily as he prepared the restaurant for Gokudera's surprise party, he had been trying to figure out what to do since he had seen the date marked on Gokudera's calendar and was very happy he had been able to talk with Gokudera's friends, 'I just hope he likes what I got him since I didn't have much time to get it.'

Gokudera continued to head to the shop moving along the usual intersection him and his friends usually split at, him to the left, Tsuna strait, and Mukuro right. He headed on till the shop came into sight.

Yamamoto had just finished putting up the decorations on one of the last few walls when he noticed the time on the clock, and turned to Tsuna and Hibari in the room, "Ah! We need to hurry and finish up, this is almost the time that Gokudera arrives!" He then quickly but carefully started speeding up the work on the parts of the decorating he was in charge of and to make sure the sushi and other food was all ready.

"Ah! Yeah let's hurry Mukuro!" Tsuna said as he too started speeding up his work to be sure everything was done by the time Gokudera arrived at the shop. Lest they lose the element of surprise, something that is essential for a surprise party.

"Alright, I'm done with this part anyway," Mukuro said as he pointed to the last now empty boxes from the store.

Gokudera had almost reached the shop front which should be about the time Tsuna was finishing up his part of the decorating.

"Okay I think that's all," Yamamoto told the other two as he looked around the room, happening to notice familiar silver hair heading towards the shop, "Ah! Gokudera is coming, you two both hide and I will be behind the counter like normal. Haha! Gokudera is going to be so surprised!"

"Ah! Ok!" Tsuna said before he looked around for a hiding spot. He took a little time to find a good place and Gokudera was just about at the store front "Ah!" He exclaimed and went to hide in his chosen spot, with Mukuro having followed his lead.

Gokudera yawned some as he reached the store door; it had been quite the long day for him. He had done three of his assignments in his study time before he left the school, leaving him with only his math work to do for once. He was glad that he would be able to relax when he got home, spending his birthday as he liked best sometimes, home and by himself for the most part.

Yamamoto waited patiently behind the counter as he saw Gokudera approach the entrance, ready to see exactly what Gokudera would think of all this, ready to great him as soon as he entered.

Gokudera pushed open the store door, not looking around yet due to being lost in thought of how fast he could finish his math work. He wanted to be free to enjoy his birthday without the worries of work and he wanted to have that privilege as soon as possible.

Tsuna popped out of his spot quickly with a loud "SURPRISE!" that quite startled his friend.

"Surprise." Mukuro copied Tsuna simultaneously though with slightly less energy to it then Tsuna had used.

"Hahaha! Surprise Gokudera! Happy Birthday!" Yamamoto said happily as he came out from around the counter and walked over to the others.

Gokudera blinked in surprise as his friends popped from their Hiding places. "Tsuna? Mukuro? What are you guys- Birthday? You guys threw me a birthday party?" He couldn't quite believe it for a moment that the party was held in what had become his favorite food place.

"You seem more shocked about us throwing you a party then you so about the party itself..." Mukuro commented at seeing his friend's reaction.

"You seem really happy about this Gokudera! I'm glad that I am able to celebrate it with you!" Yamamoto smiled as he held out a plate of the sushi Gokudera seemed to like the most for him, "Eat all you want and enjoy your Birthday!"

"Well usually you guys don't throw a surprise party…" Gokudera said before he accepted the sushi and looked around "How did you know about it Yamamoto?" He asked after a moment.

"Ah, well I found out that today was your birthday when you your dropped your pocket calendar a few days ago, and then when your two friends came in I heard them talking about giving you a party I decided to offer my help!" Yamamoto explained as he rubbed the back of head and looked a bit to the side.

"Ah, you did? I was wondering where it was…" Gokudera replied before adding "Thanks Yamamoto," he said before looking at his friends "Aren't you guys usually busy…?" He asked as he headed to his usual place to eat.

"We are, and have to leave soon anyway, but we thought we would do this much, your gifts are over there," Mukuro pointed to the table were the presents were set out along with the other food. "Anyway we need to leave now; Tsuna has to go meet up with his little boyfriend soon."

"Ah… well thanks for throwing it guys," Gokudera said just as Tsuna blushed a bit at Mukuro's words.

"W-we don't have to leave just because of him Mukuro! We have other stuff to do too!" Tsuna exclaimed before he started pushing Mukuro to the door with a call of "See you tomorrow Gokudera!" from the both of them before they were out the door. Gokudera smiled some as he watched his friends leave, he did appreciate the work they and Yamamoto had put into the party.

Yamamoto couldn't help but laugh a bit at the exchange between Gokudera and his friends, "Your friends are really fun and energetic Gokudera!"

"Yeah, they're great friends," Gokudera replied before beginning to eat his sushi after he pulled out his math work. "This is all I have left, going to finish it before I head home since today I wanted more free time, in case you're wondering," He said as he worked and ate.

"Ah! Yes, you should be able to enjoy your birthday as much as possible," Yamamoto nodded in agreement. "Oh! Do you want to open your presents now or wait until you can relax and open them when you finish working on your homework?"

Gokudera nodded "I'll open them when I'm done with this, shouldn't take me too long" He replied before he continued to work on his math work.

"Okay then, I am going to clean up the kitchen while you work, let me know when you are done!" Yamamoto nodded as he went to work wiping up the counters and putting away the sushi ingredients into their larger containers.

Gokudera nodded to indicate he heard and continued working, soon he only had a few problems left and only a couple of bites of sushi left. He finished up quickly before heading up to the counter to let the younger boy know he was finished.

Yamamoto looked up from his cleaning to see that Gokudera was at the counter, "Ah? Ready to open up your gifts now Gokudera?" he smiled as he came back around and placed Gokudera's gifts in front of him, "I hope that you enjoy them, especially the one that I got for you!"

"Mm. You got me one too?" Gokudera asked, slightly surprised before he started opening one of the presents.

"Huh? Of course I did, it wouldn't have been nice of me not to get you something after I found out when it was, especially since we are friends now too right? Oh, and also for all the help you give me on my homework," Yamamoto smiled goofily as he watched Gokudera start to unwrap his presents.

"Ah… I guess that makes sense," Gokudera replied as he continued opening the present to reveal a pack of cigarettes. "Tch… Humor… Mukuro is full of it," he said before he glanced through the card. After setting the cigarettes aside he began opening Tsuna's present to find a few accessories he liked; rings, belt chains, wristbands and the like. "Heh… Tsuna usually gets me this stuff for anything, he knows I like them and I almost never could have too many" He then moved on to the last present, Yamamoto's present, and started to open it.

"They seem to know you very well," Yamamoto smiled as he watched Gokudera begin to open up the present he had gotten for him, a bit worried that Gokudera might not like it, since he didn't know as much as his friends did. He looked back and forth between Gokudera and the now opened package that had revealed a rather large sketchbook with Gokudera's name written on the cover, and a set of new sketching pencils.

Gokudera blinked as the present reveal itself to a personalized sketchbook and pencils "Wow, my pad was starting to fill up…" He said trailing off; he was surprised that the other had gotten him such a well matched present after only knowing him for less than a month. "Thanks Yamamoto."

"I'm glad you like it Gokudera, I really couldn't think of anything at first but then I remember when you were drawing, and this came to mind," Yamamoto said as he rubbed the back of his neck again, not realizing the faint color that had begun to appear on his cheeks.

"It's a great present, you chose pretty well even without knowing me for very long," Gokudera replied "Thanks," He repeated before stretching and glancing at the clock. "Need any help today at all?" He asked once he had finished stretching.

"No, it's fine for today, all my homework is easy tonight, and even so I couldn't ask you for help on your birthday, you need to relax today!" Yamamoto laughed a bit hiding his slight embarrassment at being thanked so much.

"Alright, I should head off soon then…" Gokudera replied as he glanced around the store again before looking back at Yamamoto, barely noticing the younger's embarrassment as his mind started planning out what he would do when he got home.

"Okay, are you sure you want to spend the rest of your birthday by yourself though?" Yamamoto asked, a bit worriedly, not wanting the other to be lonely on his birthday.

"Ah, well, maybe just hang around here for awhile? We could enjoy the rest of the snacks that are left and maybe go to the house part and watch a movie or something?" Yamamoto suggested, instantly coming up with ideas, feeling a bit sad about how Gokudera had explained his normal birthday routine.

"Guess I could since I have nothing else…" Gokudera said leaning back on his heels a bit with a small yawn, feeling a bit tired. "So… what are we going to do while hanging around here?"

"We could take up the rest of the snacks to eat while we watch the movie? Oh, maybe we could even play dome of my video games? Ah! But not the baseball ones since it doesn't interest you that much!" Yamamoto suggested happily as he started gathering some of the things up to take with them.

Gokudera nodded before blinking at Yamamoto's perceptiveness in his dislike for baseball, he had thought the younger boy had not noticed his lack of interest in his favorite sport and hobby. "Ah… yeah… alright." He said with a few nods.

"Okay then, lets head up," Yamamoto smiled as he started walking towards his house, but was having a bit of trouble carrying all of it, "Ah! Gokudera, I don't mean to bother you on your birthday, but could you take a few of the things I am holding? Haha! I think I tried to carry to much!"

"Yeah, you did grab too much, ok, give me half then," Gokudera replied before taking half as he said before, he shifted a bit and set to follow Yamamoto upstairs.

"Thanks Gokudera," Yamamoto nodded as he headed upstairs placing the food on the table and going over to his DVDs. "Which one of these do you want to watch Gokudera?"

"Thanks Gokudera," Yamamoto nodded as he headed upstairs placing the food on the table and going over to his DVDs and turned back to the other, "Which one of these do you want to watch?"

"Ah… pick any one you think we'll both like, that ok with you?" Gokudera suggested as he went to take a spot at the table. Once he chose a spot, he sat and made himself comfortable.

"Okay then, hmm this one looks like something you might like," Yamamoto said as he placed the disk into the player and sat down next to Gokudera, pressing play when they were both settled.

"Okay then, hmm this one looks like something you might like," Yamamoto said as he placed the disk into the player and sat down next to Gokudera, pressing play when they were both settled.

"What is the movie?" Gokudera asked as he glanced over at Yamamoto when the younger boy sat down next to him.

"Oh, it's this movie about people trying to find a computer hacker, it's really good actually, and it doesn't even have any baseball scenes in it haha!" Yamamoto laughed as he reached for one of the snacks.

"Oh? That does sound interesting," Gokudera replied as he settled his Malachite gaze on the TV screen, ready to keep it there for however long the movie ran for.

"Mhmm," Yamamoto smiled as he watched Gokudera focus on the TV, happy that he was able to make him happy on his birthday. He turned back to the TV screen himself and started watching the movie, but was more focused on the older boy next to him then the pictures on the screen.


	4. Chapter 4

TEMP-HIATUS WARNING: Details below in author notes.

K-Chan: HELLOOOOO~~ IT'S A CAPPY DAY TODAY~

Kayla: *Pats K-Chan* Hyper today are we? Anyway want to explain why this fic is on temp. Hiatus?

fK-Chan: Ah! Yes! We've got 2 things we plan on focusing on more. A Secret Santa exchange gift for the 8059 Club on dA and we wanna focus more on our 11th gen cuties in "Choices of the Future Familia"~ Read it if you haven't already~ ;3

Kayla: Yep, don't worry, we are going to continue this fic, after we have a few more chapters of CotFF up since that is going to be a really long one and we want to have our characters more established.

K-Chan: Yup yup! Hopefully by then we'll know who Miki likes so we can precede accordingly XD

Kayla: Hehe, we'll figure it out, soon, both pairs are cute darn it! XP

K-Chan: They are~~~ anyway~ Disclaimer?

Kayla: Right right!

Disclaimer: We don't own this awesome series, if we did, Yamamoto would be out of the hospital by now! 

* * *

It had been a little over a month since Gokudera's birthday, and they had continued their little pattern everyday. Yamamoto was currently behind the counter fixing sushi for some of the customers, glancing up at Gokudera every once in awhile to check on him, sighing when he would look up and see Gokudera smoking, 'I really wish he would get rid of that habit...'

Gokudera continued what he had been doing as he smoked. He didn't really notice the glances his way much until he glanced up to see Yamamoto sigh. "What is it?" He asked after writing something down.

Yamamoto looked back up at him when he heard the other question, "Ah nothing Gokudera, you don't have to worry about it!" He smiled up at him not noticing what he was doing, "Ow!" He looked down to see he had cut his finger slightly. "Oh no, ah I need to take care of this!" He mumbled as he tried not to panic.

Gokudera got up at hearing the other's exclamation. "Are you ok?" He asked as he moved over to where Yamamoto was. "Let me see your hand" He said once he was close to the counter, "Come out here so I can look at it" he added and waited for the younger boy to comply.

Yamamoto nodded and walked around the counter, showing Gokudera his finger, "It's not to bad see?" He smiled trying to hide the tinge of pain he felt from it, "It should heal quickly!"

"Tcht. You're obviously pained; let me look for a bandage." Gokudera said as he went about and tried to find a bandage and disinfectant to clean the cut. He searched a few moments as Yamamoto's finger bled before getting frustrated "Gaaah screw this! Give me your hand again! Now." He said as he turned back to Yamamoto with a scowl.

"Huh? Gokudera what are you doing?" Yamamoto asked him confused as held his hand out to Gokudera, still trying to ignore his pain. "Really Gokudera it'll stop in a second."

"Shut up and let me take care of it." Gokudera replied before taking the younger's hand and licking the cut to stop the pain and bleeding. "There, now where do you keep bandages and that crap?" He said once he pulled away and went to look around again.

Yamamoto's face lit up a bit at Gokudera's action, turning his head away a bit, shocked by the older's actions, "Ah... they... they are in the cabinet under the sink in the back I think. Ah... thank you for helping Gokudera!" He said as he smiled up at him shyly.

"Got it, Hold on." Gokudera replied before going around nabbing what he needs and then returns. "Hold out your hand again." He said once he came back and held out his own for Yamamoto's, *disinfectant ready to be used before placing a bandage on the cut.

Yamamoto carefully placed his hand back in Gokudera's, ready for the oncoming sting of the disinfectant he knew was coming, "Gokudera is being so kind and helpful today!" He said happily.

"It's important for your hands to be in the best shape possible, isn't it?" Gokudera replied, remembering that the other liked playing baseball for his team in his school and that the boy's hands were important in that aspect. He quickly applied the disinfectant and wiped it away swiftly before wrapping a bandage around the injury with acute efficiency and stood back. "There you go, all wrapped up now" He said and ruffled Yamamoto's hair a bit. "Be careful next time, ok?"

"Yeah, I do. Thank you a lot for helping me," Yamamoto laughed a bit, face a little flushed from all the attention he was being given, smiling when he noticed how Gokudera's hands were soft and rough at the same time. "I promise I will try to be more careful next time, I was just a little distracted that's all."

"..Distracted…? By what?" Gokudera asked as he looked into the other's face. "You don't usually, do you?" He added before looking down at his work to be sure that it would be effective and would not hamper the other in any way.

"Ah... well, I'm worried about you, you tend to smoke a lot when you are studying, and it can't be good for you," Yamamoto told him hesitantly, hoping that it wouldn't make Gokudera angry with him.

"Hn, Worried about me? That's the first that I've heard that… from anyone aside from Tsuna," Gokudera replied with a shake of his head as he looked over the younger boy.

"Well, we've known each other for awhile, and we are close friends right? So I worry about you!" Yamamoto told him, giving his brightest smile yet, "So what do you say Gokudera? Will you try to quit? Or at least cut down?"

"Hn… Quitting isn't possible for me." Gokudera replied as he turned around, his back to the other before he glanced over his shoulder to see the other grow a bit sad. "But…" He started to say at the sight "I can /try/ to cut down a bit."

That was enough for Yamamoto; his smile instantly reappeared at Gokudera's final comment, "Really? That's great Gokudera! I promise I will help you out with it anyway I can!"

"Tcht, I guess you could try to help. I'm off now, see you tomorrow for a study session" Gokudera replied before waving and heading out the door, bag in hand.

"Ah! Okay Gokudera! See you tomorrow." Yamamoto nodded as he waved goodbye to his tutor and went back to waiting on some of the customers that had gathered up.

The next day Gokudera arrived at the sushi shop again, dressed in somewhat more casual clothes and carrying a few simple things to help him in helping Yamamoto. "You ready?" He asked as he went inside and saw the younger boy at the counter. It was possibly the first time he had come into the shop dressed in anything aside from what he usually wore to class.

Yamamoto looked up and instantly noticed Gokudera's casual outfit, 'Cute' was the first thing he thought when seeing it, "Afternoon Gokudera! Yeah, I'm ready for today's lessons. Oh! But first here!" He said excitedly as he handed him a bag full of things, "I told my Dad about how I was going to help you and asked him to buy this since I am too young to get it myself. Its gum and fake cigarettes and patches and other things like that to help you with your smoking!"

"Heh, really, you went and got all this for that?" Gokudera replied as he shook his head and peered into the bag to see what had been bought. "I guess I could increase my tutoring time a bit in return for all this as I doubt you would take it back. Come on, session is starting." He said with a slight lift of the corner of one of his lips.

"Ha ha! Okay Gokudera!" Yamamoto beamed as he followed the other up to go study, "What are you going to help me with today?

"Depends, what do you need help with the homework on today?" Gokudera asked as he led the way up. Once upstairs he took a seat and waited for the other to bring out his work.

Yamamoto moved to sit down next to him and pull things out of his backpack, "Well I have a project due tomorrow in history, and a test in my math."

"Which is harder?" Gokudera asked as he looked over what Yamamoto had lain out. "Well… you're probably worse in math, how much more do you need to do to finish the project, and is it something you would need help with? If not we can completely focus on your math.

"Hmm, yeah I think I can finish it myself, it's jsut to write out my thoughts on the war chapters, so math would be good to go ahead and start on!" Yamamoto nodded as he handed his math book over to Gokudera.

"Alright now let's get down to it" Gokudera said as he took the book and started testing Yamamoto on the problems to see how well the other knew them and to see what they needed to go over. "Don't forget to do your project after I leave though, alright?"

"Don't worry I won't forget, and hmm this formula for that one right?" Yamamoto asked as he pointed to his formula list sheet. "I think it is anyway, since you asked about a circular item!"

"Close but not correct" Gokudera said before going through the problem with Yamamoto. "Do you get it now?" He asked after looking up once he had finished his explanation.

Yamamoto listened carefully to the instructions and then started working on an example question of it, "Thank you again Gokudera, you would make a great teacher someday ha ha!"

"Heh, thanks but I'm not into teaching, You're just an interesting Student." Gokudera replied before sitting back. "I'm more interested in scientific stuff, guilty pleasure in believing that we aren't the only intelligent beings in the universe, myths and legends too. Explosives are a big interest of mine, could probably compare to your interest in baseball even."

"Ha ha! Bombs and aliens? Gokudera just keeps getting more interesting!" Yamamoto laughed a bit as he continued studying his math, "Have you ever found anything to do with your aliens?"

"Hmm? You want to hear more about supernatural things? I /was/ going to end it there." Gokudera replied as he looked over at the younger boy, making sure that he was working and paying attention to his work.

Yamamoto smiled as he looked up from his homework at Gokudera's curiously, "You can talk about it more if you want! Its fun seeing you that excited about things!" He told hm happily, giving off one of his infamous smiles.

"Heh, fun? How so?" Gokudera said as he stretched out a bit and looked at Yamamoto's work. "Doing alright? Don't need any help?"

"Ah? Well, yeah I could use some help here? But I still want to hear about things Gokudera likes," He smiled again, looking between his homework and Gokudera.

"Heh, another time maybe, or… Ok get a good grade on your next test and I'll tell you more about myself, deal?" Gokudera replied after a bit of thinking. It was a good deal to make, Yamamoto would work harder and telling the younger boy more about himself couldn't be too bad. There was, of course, a few things he planned to never tell the other about; but he could let out a little bit about himself without touching subjects he wouldn't want to talk about.

Yamamoto's face beamed brightly at hearing this, "Ha ha! Okay, I will try my best to pass it, and I'm sure I will since Gokudera is such a good tutor after all!" He hurriedly started to work on his homework, pointing out what he needed help with next.

"You better because I'm teaching you, and if you want to know more about me," Gokudera said as he leaned back to relax some, pointing out what Yamamoto needs whenever the younger got stuck on something.

Yamamoto nodded, "I know, I know that that is the only way to get Hayato to tell me, and I will keep trying harder until I learn everything!" He exclaimed excitedly, trying to answer a few on his own.

"You've got quite a bit of determination, don't you?" Gokudera said with a faint smile before relaxing back, on standby for any more questions that the other needed help with to come his way.

"Hmm? Of course I do when it concerns you!" Yamamoto nodded as he continued with his work.

"…You're an unusual kid, but I guess that's what makes you interesting"


End file.
